bravefrontierrpgfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Alice Amabile Principessa
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 60117 |idalt = |no = 1399 |element = Oscurità |rarity = Evoluzione Onirica |cost = 47 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |ai = 2 |gender = F |description =Anche se Alice era conosciuta come una folle armata di falce, ci fu un tempo in cui aveva un'espressione quasi umana in combattimento. Supponendo che avesse poi recuperato la sua umanità, sarebbe probabilmente partita per sciogliere la maledizione di suo padre, l'imperatore, lasciando l'Impero di Bariura. Tenendo nel cuore il ricordo di chi aveva vegliato su di lei, nei suoi viaggi per Grand Gaia potrebbe aver recuperato la sua personalità originale e la capacità di sorridere. |summon =È stato sicuramente grazie a quel qualcuno che sono stata in grado di sfuggire ai legami di mio padre... Elza... |fusion = Mi sento soddisfatta. Eh eh... Questa tecnica... Davvero piacevole! |evolution = Fino ad ora, il mio mondo contava mio padre e Bariura soltanto... Ma il mondo reale è così grande! |hp_base = 5536 |atk_base = 2270 |def_base = 1800 |rec_base = 2159 |hp_lord = 7881 |atk_lord = 3197 |def_lord = 2385 |rec_lord = 2863 |hp_anima = 8998 |rec_anima = 2565 |atk_breaker = 3495 |def_breaker = 2087 |atk_guardian = 3197 |def_guardian = 2683 |rec_guardian = 2714 |hp_oracle = 8181 |def_oracle = 2236 |rec_oracle = 3310 |hp_bonus = 2000 |atk_bonus = 400 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 12 |ccant = 48 |ls = Dichiarazione del Purificatore |lsdescription = +50% ATT, REC e PS massimi; ripristino PS e notevole aumento barra BB a ogni turno; i danni subiti possono ripristinare PS |lseffect = * * * |lsnote = 6 BC fill, heals (600~800 + 10% of target's Rec) HP, 30% chance to heal 25% of HP from damage taken |bb = Apolion Divahd |bbdescription = Combo di 15 attacchi di tenebra su tutti i nemici; notevole ripristino dei PS; considerevole aumento DIF e REC per 3 turni |bbnote = Heals (3500~4000 + 40% of healer's Rec) HP, 140% boost to Def and Rec |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |ccbbt = 15 |bbmultiplier = 370 |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |sbb = Vestigia d'incanto |sbbdescription = Potente combo di 21 attacchi di tenebra su tutti i nemici; notevole aumento ATT relativo a REC per 3 turni; notevole aumento efficacia CB per 3 turni; aggiunge probabile riduzione ATT e DIF di un turno per 3 turni |sbbnote = 50% boost in BC efficacy, 80% boost to Atk relative to Rec, 20% chance to reduce Atk and/or Def stats |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 21 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |ccsbbt = 21 |sbbmultiplier = 580 |sbbhits2 = |sbbaoe2 = |sbbdc2 = |sbbmultiplier2 = |ubb = Nota mancante |ubbdescription = Devastante combo di 27 attacchi di tenebra su tutti i nemici; enorme riduzione ATT per 2 turni; aumenta enormemente ATT e DIF relativi a REC per 3 turni; aumenta enormemente ATT BB per 3 turni; ripristino completo PS per 3 turni |ubbnote = 600% boost to BB Atk, 150% boost to Atk, Def, 80% Atk reduction |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 27 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ccubbt = 27 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |es = Anima scatenata |esitem = |esdescription = Leggero assorbimento PS; i danni inflitti aumentano la barra BB; i danni subiti possono ripristinare leggermente i PS |esnote = 5~10% HP drain, 5 BC fill when 1 damage is dealt, 25% chance to recover 20~25% HP from damage taken |bb1 =* * * * |bb10 =* * * * |sbb1 =* * * * * |sbb10 =* * * * * |ubb1 =* * * * * * |evofrom = 60116 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = +20% ATT e REC |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = +20% DIF, PS massimi |omniskill2_cat = HP Recovery |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = Ripristino dei PS a ogni turno |omniskill2_1_note = Cura (600~800 + 10% del REC) HP |omniskill3_cat = Special |omniskill3_1_sp = 20 |omniskill3_1_desc = Potenziamento aumento DIF e REC sul BB |omniskill3_1_note = +10% boost, 150% boost totale |omniskill3_2_sp = 50 |omniskill3_2_desc = Aggiunge probabile ripristino PS sotto attacco a BB/SBB |omniskill3_2_note = 20% di curare del 25-30% il danno subito |omniskill3_3_sp = 30 |omniskill3_3_desc = Aggiunge enorme aumento DIF relativo a REC a SBB |omniskill3_3_note = + 80% |omniskill3_4_sp = 20 |omniskill3_4_desc = Aggiunge la rimozione delle anomalie di stato a BB/SBB |omniskill3_4_note = |omniskill3_5_sp = |omniskill3_5_desc = |omniskill3_5_note = |omniskill4_cat = |omniskill4_1_sp = |omniskill4_1_desc = |omniskill4_1_note = |omniskill4_2_sp = |omniskill4_2_desc = |omniskill4_2_note = |omniskill4_3_sp = |omniskill4_3_desc = |omniskill4_3_note = |omniskill4_4_sp = |omniskill4_4_desc = |omniskill4_4_note = |omniskill4_5_sp = |omniskill4_5_desc = |omniskill4_5_note = |omniskill5_cat = |omniskill5_1_sp = |omniskill5_1_desc = |omniskill5_1_note = |omniskill5_2_sp = |omniskill5_2_desc = |omniskill5_2_note = |omniskill5_3_sp = |omniskill5_3_desc = |omniskill5_3_note = |omniskill5_4_sp = |omniskill5_4_desc = |omniskill5_4_note = |omniskill5_5_sp = |omniskill5_5_desc = |omniskill5_5_note = |omniskill6_cat = |omniskill6_1_sp = |omniskill6_1_desc = |omniskill6_1_note = |omniskill6_2_sp = |omniskill6_2_desc = |omniskill6_2_note = |omniskill6_3_sp = |omniskill6_3_desc = |omniskill6_3_note = |omniskill6_4_sp = |omniskill6_4_desc = |omniskill6_4_note = |omniskill6_5_sp = |omniskill6_5_desc = |omniskill6_5_note = |howtoget = |notes = *Alice è magica! L'amicizia è magica! Con Alice, i Pony e questa fantastica sigla nessuno potrà opporsi alla tua pucciosità! |addcat = Mastini della Guerra |addcatname = Alice Omni |Spset = Set 1 (Standard)= *10 SP - +20% ATT e REC *10 SP - +20% DIF e PS massimi *10 SP - Ripristino dei PS ad ogni turno *20 SP - Aumento DIF e REC sul BB *30 SP - Aggiunge enorme aumento DIF relativo al REC per 3 turni *20 SP - Rimozione delle anomalie di stato in BB/SBB |-| Set 2 (Omni Plus +3)= *10 Sp - +20% DIF e PS massimi *10 Sp - Ripristino dei PS ad ogni turno *50 Sp - Aggiunge probabile ripristino PS sotto attacco a BB/SBB *20 Sp - Aumento DIF e REC sul BB *30 Sp - Aggiunge enorme aumento DIF relativo al REC per 3 turni **'''Per ulteriori info sulle Omni Plus, visitate la pagina Omni+ }}